Christmas and Bobby
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: A few days left till Christmas. Sam is sick. Dean is worried. John is on a hunt. And Bobby? ;) He just wanted some peace but rushes out to save the day. Featuring Sick!Sam, Protective/worried!Dean. Set pre-series. Wee!Chesters. Kinda. Sam is 10 and Dean is 14. Enjoy! :D


**A/N : Holy freakin' Moly! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I didn't expect many to like what I write, but apparently you all do and I am squealing with joy reading the reviews! Keep 'em coming! :D **

**So, I adore the Wee!chester's! So I thought why not base this one on Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean ;) I'm feeling all giggly already (and I have no idea why). **

**I'm like that :P **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Dad was on a hunt. Again. He was late in coming back. Again. And Dean knew he wouldn't make it for Christmas. Again.

Dean understood the nature of their work, but sometimes he couldn't help feeling annoyed at father Winchester for leaving him and Sam alone on Christmas almost every single time.

The only Christmas that Dean remembered having spent with their dad was two years ago. And that was only the 3rd Christmas they had together as a family. Sometimes Dean was just annoyed.

* * *

Christmas was only a few days away and Dad wasn't home yet, and Dean was freaking out for the first time.

_The number you are trying to reach is currently out of range. Please try again later._

"Goddamn it Dad! Where the hell are you?", said Dean, on the verge of panicking.

"Come on, Sammy, wake up. Open your eyes for me kid, please!"

Sam had had a temperature of 103.5 for the past two days. Dean had given as many pills as was allowed and even tried to bring the temperature down by religiously dampening a washcloth and placing it on Sam's forehead, changing it every few minutes. Nothing seemed to work. Sam had been in and out of it, for the two days, managing to keep up only a few minutes of conversation with Dean before falling asleep.

That Dean could handle as he knew Sam was awake at moments.

But now, it had been 13 hours without a peep from Sam. Sam had gone pale and was burning up like a fire was lit underneath him. His complexion looked grey and ashen and his skin was clammy and drenched in sweat. He had started shivering violently and Dean had covered him with all the blankets he could find. Dean had tried everything and Sam was still not responding.

The sharp, quick pants coming from the bed next to him was the only thing that convinced Dean that Sam was alive. Dean was furious at John at the moment. He was scared and terrified for Sammy.

_Watch out for Sammy. _

The words of his Dad tore at him. He had to do something. It was 3:14am. But there had to be someone who could help him. Someone-

Uncle Bobby!

Of course! Why didn't he think of this before?

Dean snatched up the phone and dialed Bobby.

Bobby was exhausted and was finally going to get some shut eye. He had been researching all day long for his fellow hunters and finally he was going to sleep. Just then, his phone rang yet again.

"What?!", said Bobby, clearly frustrated and angry.

"Un-Uncle Bobby?"

Dean. Bobby sat upright. Dean never called unless something was terribly wrong.

"Dean? What's wrong kiddo? It's almost 4 in the morning."

"I know Uncle Bobby. I wouldn't have called but Dad's phone is out of service and I didn't have anyone else to tell. Uncle Bobby, it's…..it's Sam."

Bobby's heart dropped as he heard Dean. The 14 year old was clearly terrified. And Sam was the one thing that Dean cared about more than his own life. Bobby was terrified of what he would hear but he had to help the kid. Sam and Dean were like his own sons. He had to help them.

"Calm down, Dean and tell me exactly what's wrong.", said Bobby as he picked up his car keys and jacket and headed out the door.

Bobby listened patiently as Dean told about the fever not going down, but Sam being able to talk. And how for the past 14 hours now, Sam had not even moved and his pulse was uneven and how his breathing was more like panting. Dean told their location and where and what John was hunting.

"Don't worry Dean. I'm almost there alright? Hang in there. If by any chance you sense that Sam is not breathing, don't wait for me. Call the ambulance alright?"

"Yes Uncle Bobby. Thanks.", said Dean. Bobby could hear the relief clearly etched in the kids tone.

Bobby was annoyed at John. Dean was still a kid. He did not need to have all this weight to carry on his shoulders, let alone go through this kind of shit alone. He felt like smacking some sense into the man. And that was exactly what he was going to do once he made sure that Sam was alright.

* * *

"Sam had developed an infection to a cut on his arm. As it was not tended to earlier, the fever never broke. Don't worry Mr. Singer. He's perfectly fine now."

"Thanks Doctor-?"

"Dr. Mills.", said the doc with an affectionate smile towards Sam.

No matter what, Sam always managed to win over anyone just by looking at them. Dean called it Sam's "puppy dog eyes". Seeing as he never was able to resist it himself.

Dean and Sam were talking animatedly in the hospital room. Sam had cut his hand during one of their "straightforward" hunts and John had patched it up for him. Apparently he didn't get time to check on it later as another hunt had come up. Dean was unaware of the cut and hence it did not occur to him to check for wounds and infection.

Bobby was determined to give a piece of his mind to John once he came back. He knew what it felt like, loosing a loved one. He had lost his wife. But he also knew that revenge never ended up the way he planned. He just hoped that John would have the sense to understand that someday.

He watched Dean and Sam have a quarrel about who had gotten the worst injury till date. Both were relating different hunts to each other trying to win the argument. Maybe the topic was not something normal 10 and 14 year olds would talk about but it was nice watching them have a bit of normalcy all the same.

Bobby was jerked from his thoughts by Sam.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Bobby.", said Sam beaming at Bobby.

"This was not how you both pictured having Christmas is it?", said Bobby, smirking at the boys.

"Nah. But when does it ever go like we pictured, huh Uncle Bobby?", asked Dean.

"Yeah, you're right. Merry Christmas boys."

* * *

**Well? ;) I know we are a long way away from Christmas for 2013, but this was floating around in my head for quite a while and had to get it out! I love it when Bobby saves the day at the end. Don't you? ;) **

**Do leave reviews! :D I love reading 'em! **


End file.
